basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Wilson Chandler
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- Chandler during a Nuggets game in Nov. 2017 |- No. – Philadelphia 76ers |- Position | Small forward |- League |NBA |- Personal information |- Born | Benton_Harbor,_Michigan Benton Harbor, Michigan] |- Nationality | American |- Listed height | 6 ft 8 in (2.03 m) |- Listed weight |225 lbs (102 kg) |- Career information |- High school | Benton Harbor (Benton Harbor, Michigan) |- College | DePaul (2005-2007) |- NBA Draft | 2007 / Round: 1 / Pick: 23rd |- Selected by the New York Knicks |- Playing career | 2007-present |- Career history |- |2007-2011 |New York Knicks |- |2011 |Denver Nuggets |- |2011-2012 |Zhejiang Lions |- |2012-present |Denver Nuggets |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:left;"| *Second-team All-Big East (2007) *Big East All-Rookie Team (2006) *Third-team Parade All-American (2005) |} Wilson Chandler (born May 10, 1987 in Benton Harbor, Michigan) is an American Professional basketball player currently signed with the Philadelphia 76ersof the NBA. He played college basketball at DePaul University for two years before declaring for the NBA Draft. Chandler is listed at 6 ft 8 in. and 220 lbs. He plays the forward position. Chandler has exceptional leaping ability, finishes well at the basket, and is improving his mid-range jumper.NBA.com: Wilson Chandler Draft 2007 Profile Early life While he was growing up in Benton Harbor, Michigan, Chandler was raised by his grandparents.Serby'S Sunday Q&A With...Wilson Chandler Chandler started playing basketball at Fairplain East Elementary School (in Benton Harbor, Michigan) when he was in fifth grade. Michael Jordan and Scottie Pippen were his favorite players. High school career Chandler went to Benton Harbor High School in Michigan. He received Michigan All-State mentions as a sophomore and junior, while averaging 22.4 points and 12 rebounds as a junior.http://www.depaulbluedemons.com/player.asp?CatID=2&ID=343 He helped the Tigers to a 19–4 record. He was also named to the first team All-State by the Basketball Coaches Association of Michigan. As a senior, he averaged 24 points, 12 rebounds, five assists, and four blocks per game. That year, Chandler and the Tigers went undefeated during the regular season and were ranked #1 in the state. They were beat by eventual state champion, Holt High School, in the regional final. Chandler was named Mr. Basketball of Michigan for 2005. College career Freshman During his freshman season at DePaul, he achieved an average of 10.6 points and 7.2 rebounds (ranked 10th in the Big East) per game. He earned Big East Rookie of the Week honors twice that season. He was also named to the Big-East freshman team. Chandler scored 20 or more points 4 times, with a career-high of 26. Sophomore During his sophomore season, he averaged 14.7 points, 6.9 rebounds, and 1.4 blocks per game. As a sophomore, Chandler was named to the Big-East all second team, and recorded eight double-doubles, while leading the team to a 20-win season. They made it to the quarterfinals of the NIT, but couldn't go on any further. He left the college tenth on DePaul's all-time list for blocked shots with 86.MSG Professional career Pre-Draft In April 2007, Wilson Chandler decided to enter his name in the 2007 NBA Draft after careful consideration.Scout.com: DePaul's Chandler to Declare for NBA Draft Before entering the NBA draft, Chandler hired Chris Grier as his agent.SportingNews.com - Your expert source for NBA Basketball stats, scores, standings, blogs and fantasy news from NBA Basketball columnists He had not worked out for many teams prior to the draft, including the New York Knicks.Transcript of Wilson Chandler's Remarks to the Media He got injured in Atlanta before he could work out for any other teams. But the Knicks talked to Chandler's agent and told him they were interested in him. Isiah Thomas, the team's general manager, had very good contacts at DePaul University and knew about Chandler from watching him play in college.Isiah Thomas Conference Call With Media - June 29, 2007 Draft On June 28, 2007, Chandler was taken 23rd overall in the 2007 NBA Draft by the New York Knicks. 2007–2008 Chandler didn't get much playing time until later in the season, when the Knicks officially became out of playoff contention. Then head coach Isiah Thomas began starting him, and giving him heavy minutes. Chandler responded by averaging 7.3 points per game, his stats heavily improving at the end of the season. 2008–2009 New head coach Mike D'Antoni started giving Chandler heavy minutes, including starting time. Chandler's stats improved in almost every category.http://www.nba.com/playerfile/wilson_chandler/career_stats.html He finished the season averaging 14.4 points and 5.4 rebounds per game. 2009–2010 Although he missed some time due to injury, Chandler's stats improved again, as his shooting percentage improved to 48%, and his scoring average increased to 15.3 points. He also reached a career game high in scoring with 35 points against the Sacramento Kings on February 5, 2010. 2010–2011 Wilson Chandler scored 22 points in a season opening win for the Knicks on October 27, 2010. On January 6, 2011, Knicks GM Donnie Walsh indicated his intentions to sign Chandler to a long term deal with the team. : Knicks plan to re-sign Chandler On February 22, 2011, Chandler was traded to the Denver Nuggets in a three-way blockbuster deal which also involved Minnesota Timberwolves that brought Carmelo Anthony to New York. Chandler immediately made an impact in his debut for the Nuggets, scoring 16 points, including 8 key fourth quarter points, in a victory over the Boston Celtics. Notable games *He had a career-high 16 rebounds during a game against Dayton on December 10, 2005. The 16 rebounds were the most by a DePaul freshman since Quentin Richardson had 16 against Saint Louis on February 11, 1999. *On November 30, 2005, during the Blue Demons' victory over Creighton, Chandler led the team with 17 points, 8 rebounds, and 4 blocked shots.Statistics - Rivals.com *Scored a career high 32 points, on 12–23 shooting, including a career high 6–10 from the three point line, in the Knicks 127–97 win over the Toronto Raptors on February 20, 2009.http://scores.espn.go.com/nba/boxscore?gameId=290220018 *On February 9, 2010 Chandler set a new career-high with 35 points against the Sacramento Kings, but the Knicks lost 118-114. *On March 8, 2010, Chandler had a game saving block on a dunk attempt by Josh Smith which won the game for the Knicks over Atlanta, 99 to 98. The blocked shot was rebounded by Al Horford and put back into the basket, but video replays showed that the buzzer sounded before the ball left his hands. http://sports.espn.go.com/nba/recap?gameId=300308018 *On October 27, 2010, Chandler opened up the 2010-2011 season by scoring 22 points as the Knicks beat the Toronto Raptors, 98-93. His exciting play earned him a 'Trending Topics' mention on Twitter in the New York area. * On November 11, 2010 in a loss to the Golden State Warriors, Chandler had his front tooth inadvertently knocked out by former teammate David Lee. Chandler sat out for a few minutes before returning to the game to finish with 27 points and 3 blocks. Accomplishments and awards *2005 Mr. Basketball of Michigan *Big-East Conference All-Rookie team *Won the Wendell Smith Award as the MVP of the first DePaul-Notre Dame game *2007 All Big East 2nd team *Named to the 2009 T-Moble Rookie Challenge, representing the Sophomore squad where he was tied for first for the most rebounds. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | 2007–08 | align="left" | New York | 35 || 16 || 19.6 || .438 || .300 || .630 || 3.6 || .9 || .4 || .5 || 7.3 |- | align="left" | 2008–09 | align="left" | New York | 82 || 70 || 33.4 || .432 || .328 || .795 || 5.4 || 2.1 || .9 || .9 || 14.4 |- | align="left" | 2009–10 | align="left" | New York | 65 || 64 || 35.7 || .479 || .267 || .806 || 5.4 || 2.1 || .7 || .8 || 15.3 |- | align="left" | 2010–11 | align="left" | New York | 35 || 20 || 34.8 || .489 || .382 || .816 || 6.5 || 1.8 || .6 || 1.5 || 17.8 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 217 || 170 || 32.1 || .458 || .327 || .786 || 5.3 || 1.9 || .7 || .9 || 14.1 Notes External links * *DePaul Blue Demons Basketball home page *New York Knicks home page *Wilson Chandler on Twitter Category:Denver Nuggets players Category:New York Knicks players Category:Players who wear/wore number 21 Category:Small Forwards Category:Power Forwards Category:American basketball players Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Born in 1987 Category:DePaul alumni Category:Michigan natives Category:Zhejiang Lions players Category:Chinese Basketball Association players